Burning Up
by sArAsMiGgLeS
Summary: About a girl who moves in with a family she doesn't even know because her mothers is going on her world trip and it turns out that she is living with the JONAS BROTHERS and their family what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sarah I am 15 years old I have brown hair blue eyes and I am going to live with people I hardly know. My mum told me she knew Denise from high school and that they ran into each other again two weeks ago they have gotten to know each other all over again.

I was lying on my bed when my mum walks in "Hun you need to finish packing" mum said as she walked into my closet grabbing clothes and putting them in my suitcase

"Fine but why do I need to live with Denise mum" I asked jumping off my bed and walking into my bathroom to grab toiletries

"Because I am going on a year's year trip around the world and I think it's best if you stay with Denise, Kevin and her sons" mum said with a smirk on her face

"Wait why are you smiling?" I asked curiously

"Because when you get there you will be thanking me" mum said as she walked out of the room

"Huh?" okay now I'm really confused

"We are leaving in an hour so hurry up" mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Fine!" I shouted I walked into my wardrobe and I got out my yellow pleated dress with spaghetti straps and put it on I put a silver necklace and bracelet on and my friendship ring that me and my two best friends have. Once I finished getting ready I zipped up my bags wheeled them into the living room.

"Mum, dad I'm ready" I said and wheeled my suitcase into our car

We drove to Denise and Kevin's house which was about an hour's drive we arrived at their house it was beautiful it was almost like a movie stars house mum knocked on the door and a little boy answered

"Rachel!" the little boy shouted he looked like he was 6 or 7 he was very cute

"Frankie" mum said as she gave him a big hug and Denise walked to the door it was like I was invisible

"Rachel" Denise said as she gave mum a big hug "so this is your daughter Sarah"

"Yes it is" mum smiled at me as she said it

"It's nice to meet you Denise" I said smiling

"You to sweetie come on in, Rachel do you have time for a coffee" she asked walking into the kitchen with mum and I following

"Yeah my plane doesn't leave until 1o'clock and its only 11 so I have plenty of time." my mum said as I was sitting on the bar stool texting my friend Chantelle

_Chantelle_/**Sarah**

_What u doing?_

**I'm sitting on a bar stool at my new home for the next year, how 'bout you?**

_Oh isn't that your mums friends house? I'm having a family party its Mia's birthday today_

**Yeah it is she is really nice to tell Mia I said happy birthday**

That's good she's nice**,**_ I'll tell Mia u wished her a happy b day, oh gtg mum wants me love yah ttyl xox p_

**Okay have fun love u to ttyl xox**

"Who were you texting" my mum asked me

"It was chanti its Mia's birthday today" I told my mum Denise was looking confused

I looked at Denise "Chantelle aka Chanti is my best friend and it's her little sister Mia's birthday today"

"Oh okay" she said and smiled at me

"Hey mum we're home" he looks at mum and I "hello Rachel" he said giving her a quick hug "who's this?" he asked

"This is my daughter Sarah" mum said smiling at me

"Hello nice to meet you" he said smiling at me

I am shocked I can't speak I am sitting in front of the CUTEST Jonas Brother NICOLAS "Uhh...Hi...nice to meet you to" I gave him a big smile

"Nick why don't you show Sarah to her room" Denise said smiling at us

"Sure mum" Nick said looking at me

"Let's go" I said smiling at him

"Follow me" nick said walking up the stairs "this is my room, that is Joe's room, that's Frankies room, that's Kevin's room and your room is next to mine" he said looking into my eyes

"Thanks" I said looking into his eyes

"Sarah your mums leaving!" Denise yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"Coming" I ran down the stairs and gave my mum a big hug "love you mum"

"Love you to sweetheart" she gave me a kiss on my forehead and drove off to the airport

What will happen?

Do Nick and Sarah like each other?

How will Sarah's mum's trip go?

REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you for a year" I said to Denise

"You're more than welcome why don't you go and start to unpack" She said giving me a worm smile

"Okay then" I said walking up the stairs and into my room I started to unpack

"Who are you?" I heard two voices ask me

I turned around and saw Joe and Kevin standing in my doorway "Uhh hi I'm Sarah I'm staying here for a year until my mum comes back from her trip you must be Joe and Kevin" I said nervous

"Oh your Rachel's daughter" Joe asked me smiling

"Yeah I am" I said and placed some clothes in a draw

"Hey do you play guitar" Kevin asked me picking up my guitar

"Yeah I do" I said closing my draw and looking at Kevin

"Can you sing us a song" Joe asked smiling

"Uhh don't know" I said nervously

"Come on please" Nick asked with puppy dog eyes as he walked in my room and sat on my bed

"Okay, fine but I'm not that good" I sighed as I took the guitar from Kevin's hands and started strumming and singing 7 things by Miley Cyrus

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
And nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear_

Chorus:  
The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
Your vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  


_  
It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here_

Chorus:  
The seven things I hate about you  
Your vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like

The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're in a intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh 

I stopped strumming and the guys just looked at me with blank faces "I told you I wasn't good"

"That was Awesome!" Kevin said to me with a smile on his face

"Wow your even better than Miley no offence to her" Joe said with a smirk on his face he always knows what to say (not being mean to Miley fans)

"I loved it" Nick said smiling and looking right at me my heart skipped a beat

"Thanks" I said

"Joseph, Kevin, Nicolas, Sarah dinners ready!" I heard Denise shout from the bottom of the stairs"

"Okay" we all said together the boys walked out of the room and I started following them downstairs but then my phone rang so I answered it

"Hello" I said

"Hello poppet" a cheery voice said on the phone

"RACHEL! Oh my gosh how's the camping trip going?" I asked excited to talk to my friend I haven't talked to her in two weeks

"Good I was wondering want to have sleep ova at your place tonight?" she asked me excitedly

"What about your house" I asked

"If we stay at my house we need to babysit so that's why I said your house" she said

"I'm not sure, remember my mum is going on her world trip well I'm staying at her friend's house so I don't know if you can stay the night but I'll ask" I said

"Okay" she said cheery

"I will call you after dinner" I said

"Okay then love yah" Rachel said

"Bye love you to" I said and hung up the phone.

What will Denise say? Will Rachel be able to stay the night?

I know not much of a cliff hanger I need some ideas so please

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

After I finished the convocation with Rachel I walked downstairs where I saw nick waiting for me

"Hey" he said looking at me

"Hi thanks for waiting for me" I said with a smile on my face

"No problem I thought you might need help finding the dining room" he said

"Oh yeah that would be a good start" I said and giggled a little bit

"Yeah it would let me show you where it is "Nick said as he starting to walk to where the dining room is

"Okay" I said as I followed him. We walked into the dining room which was connected to the kitchen

"Did you unpack well Hun" Denise asked me as she brought out a dish of pasta

"Yes I did thank you" I said as I sat down between Joe and Nick. After we started eating everyone was talking, Kevin and his dad were talking, Joe and Frankie and Nick and Denise I think Denise was bugging Nick about his diabetes 'coz he seemed a little annoyed. I felt my pocket vibrate I got a txt and it was from nick

_Nick_/**Sarah**

_Hey what's up u seem sad?_I read it and giggled a little he is so sweet and caring

**Nah I'm fine I just feel a little left out, what 'bout u, u seemed annoyed**

_Yeah I am my mum keeps on telling me to check my diabetes omnipod. Want to go for a walk to the park maybe?_

**Sure but I got to finish eating lol ttyl **

_Okay ___

__

I finished eating "Denise do you need help with the dishes?" I asked her

"No its okay sweetie its Joes turn tonight to help" she laughed a little at the look on Joes face it was priceless

"Okay then" I said and carried Joes and my plate into the kitchen. I felt someone starting to tickle me I turned around and saw nick "hey! You know I'm ticklish" I said trying to hide my smile

"Oh you are huh?" he asked me with a smirk on his face

"Don't you dare" I said splashing him with water

"Oh no you did not just do that!" Nick said starting to chase me around the kitchen he finally cached me he spun me around and slipped on the water and fell down holding me (Nick on top of Sarah)

"I am so sorry" Nick said standing up and helping me up

I laughed "its fine honestly" I said with a smile on my face our hands were still intertwined so I pulled mine away quickly and blushed

"What going on here?"Denise asked me with a smile

"Uhh nothing" we said together

"Okay then" Denise said starting to dry a plate nick and I looked at each other and laughed

"Umm Denise could my friend come over?" I asked continuing to wash the last plate every time nick picked up a plate he looked at me I have no idea why though.

"Yeah sure, what's your friend's name?" She asked smiling

"Her name is Rachel she is like 2 years older than me but she is still my BFF" I said smiling when I saw nick look at me and our eyes connected only for a second then we looked away and blushed

"Oh okay then go and invite her over and tell Joe to come and finish the dishes" Denise said taking the plate out of my hands

"Okay then" I said walking out of the kitchen and into the guys room where I saw Joe and Frankie wrestling and Kevin playing x box

COMMENT

COMMENT

COMMENT

and I will take any ideas if you have any


	4. Chapter 4

_"Okay then" I said walking out of the kitchen and into the guys room where I saw Joe and Frankie wrestling and Kevin playing x-box_

"Joe, Denise wants you to finish the dishes" I said sitting on the couch next to Kevin

"Okay then" Joe said standing up and walking into the kitchen

"What yah playing" I asked Kevin

"Guitar Hero 3" he said looking at me for a second then looking back at the TV

"Oh that's a good game" I said watching him play I looked over at the front door and saw nick walk out

"I will be right back" I said to Kevin

"Okay" Kevin said as I walked out of the room. I opened the front door and saw nick sitting on the swing looking at the stars

Nicks POV:

I heard the door shut and I saw Sara standing there "hey" I said quietly

"Hi, it's beautiful out here isn't it?" she said taking a seat next to me

"Yeah it is just like you" I said and smiled but realized what I just said and blushed I felt my cheeks go hot

"Thanks" she said to me and smiled she has a beautiful smile with perfect white teeth. I saw her shiver a little

"Are you cold" I asked

"Yeah just a little" she said wrapping her arms around herself

"Here weir this" I said taking off my jacket and placing it over her shoulders

"No you have it you'll get cold" she said with a worried tone

"No I'm fine honestly" I said looking at her "is your friend Rachel coming over?" I added

"Oh Snap I better call her" Sara said standing up and walking inside. Then Joe and Kevin walk out

"What's up with you two?" Joe asked me

"Nothing" I said, Joe and Kevin gave me a we know you like her look

"Come on man it is kind of obvious" Kevin said

"Okay fine I like…"I got interrupted but Sara opening the door

Sara's POV

"Hey guys, what's happening out here" I asked sitting down next to nick again Kevin and Joe just looked at nick and I.

"Did you call your friend" nicked asked me

"Yeah I did she said she will be over in an hour or so. Joe I am guessing you finished the dishes" I said with a smile

"Yeah I did" he said sitting down on the railing of the veranda

"Oh Nick did dad tell you that we are going on another tour?" Kevin asked

"Yeah what should we call it?" nick asked Joe who was amusing himself by swinging his legs

While they were talking I just looked at the sky the sun was just setting it was beautiful I was daydreaming when I finally snapped out of it when I heard my name being called

"Huh what did you say?" I asked, nick Joe and Kevin just laughed at me

"I said we are calling the summer Tour the Burning Up tour" nick said Chuckling

"Oh cool" I said

We continued talking for another hour I never realized how funny these guys are nick is so sweet I was practically falling asleep on his shoulder when heard a car pull up and I knew that was Rachel so I stood up quickly and ran down to the car

What will happen when Joe sees Rachel? Will they get along?

Will Nick tell Sarah he likes her?

Comment/Review

Comment/Review

Comment/Review


	5. Chapter 5

We continued talking for another hour I never realized how funny these guys are nick is so sweet I was practically falling asleep on his shoulder when heard a car pull up and I knew that was Rachel so I stood up quickly and ran down to the car.

"Rachel!" I said and gave her a huge hug

"Sarah!" Rachel said giving me a giant hug

"Oh my gosh I have missed you so much" I said taking Rachel's bag out of the boot of the car

"I've missed you too" she said to me while we were walking onto the veranda

"Joe, Kevin, Nick this is my Best friend Rachel; Rachel that's Kevin, Nick and Joe" I said smiling at Joe and Rachel

"Hey" nick and Kevin said at the same time Joe was just staring at Rachel and she was staring at him nick and I looked at each other and laughed

"Uhh let's go inside its too cold out here" I said looking at Sara and Joe

"Hmm I have an idea" nick said "OH MY GOSH JOE THERE'S BARNIE!" nick shouted and Joe jolted over the railing and started running until he hit the tree

"oOo that's got to hurt" I said Kevin and nick chuckled and Sara gave a death glare at us. "What?" it's funny" I said and Sara ran over to Joe and helped him up

Later that night after the lecture Rachel gave me about Joe and how she "DOESN'T" like him which I got out of her that she does and she got out of me that I like nick. Rachel and I went into Joe's room and started talking to him Nick and Kevin.

"How about we go out for dinner tomorrow night?" Nick Suggested not taking his eyes off me

"Sounds Fun" I said smiling at Nick

"I don't mind" Joe said

Rachel's POV

I saw nick and Sarah looking at each other it is really obvious they like one another but they don't see it Sarah thinks he only wants to be friends and I was messaging Joe and Nick told Joe and Kevin that He likes Sarah

"Rachel" I heard someone say so I snapped out of it "huh what did you say" I added

"I said we are all going out for dinner want to come tomorrow?" Nick asked me

"Uhh okay" I said with a smirk

We talked for a little while longer then Sara and I went to bed Sara and I gave nick and Joe and Kevin a big hug goodnight we walked up to our room and fell asleep

Sara's POV

I woke up and looked at my clock it was 2 in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep so I walked downstairs with my iPod quietly and got myself a glass of water, I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and placed my headphones in my ears I felt someone tap my shoulder I jumped and fell off the couch I looked up and saw Nick laughing so hard his face started to go red.

"Oh shut up it wasn't that funny" I said standing up with a smirk on my face

"Come on it was a little bit" he said and chuckled. At this point the redness of his face started to go

"Okay it was a little bit, what are you doing up?" I asked him changing the subject

"I could ask you the same question" he said sitting on the couch taking my iPod and putting a headphone in his ear

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here and got a drink of water and started to listen to music" I said taking the head phone that wasn't in Nick's ear and started to lean near the iPod.

"Oh okay he said" nick said lifting his head up and not noticing my head was there we hit heads

"Oww" I said rubbing my head

"You must be cursed" he said and laughed

I laughed as well "if I'm cursed you are to" I said and rested my head on his shoulder

He rested his head on my head and we listened to music we stayed up for another hour or so talking and getting to know each other and just laughing and having fun then we both fell asleep.

REVIEW/COMMENT

REVIEW/COMMENT

REVIEW/COMMENT


	6. Chapter 6

He rested his head on my head and we listened to music we stayed up for another hour or so talking and getting to know each other and just laughing and having fun then we both fell asleep.

The next morning I heard voices Joe Kevin and Rachel were looking at Nick and me.

"What??" I asked them

They shook their head as they laughed and walked into the kitchen

I looked up and saw nick waking up "hey" I said sitting up

"Hey how'd you sleep" Nick asked me rubbing his eyes

"Pretty good how about you?" I said standing up and holding my hands out to help him up

"Alright I'm still tiered from last night" he said chuckling

"Oh shut up, I told you some pretty secretive stuff" I said playfully hitting him on his chest

"Oh like the time you p-" he was cut off by me pinching his arm

"Oww" he said with a smirk "what was that for"

"Don't you dare" I said walking into the kitchen to find everyone eating waffles

"Hey lovebirds did you have a good sleep" Joe and Rachel asked

"We aren't dating" we said blushing like crazy

"By the way you two were sleeping you should be" Rachel said smirking  
Nick gave a Death Glare at Joe and I gave a death glare at Rachel "shut up" We said at the same time

"Okay, okay no need to be all grouchy" Joe said

"Do you want a coffee" nick asked me

"Sure" I said and gave him a smile as he handed me a cup

"Is everything still on for the dinner tonight" Kevin asked us as he took a sip of his coffee

"yep" I said

I heard a beep in my pocked I looked the screen and I got a txt from  
Rachel  
Hey you and nick looked cute snug up together I blushed a little bit as I read this

Oh shut up I texted back with a smile I felt someone looking at me I looked up and saw nick I blushed then looked back at my phone

Why don't you ask him out already! I Shook my head and looked at Rachel

NO! I don't do that I texted Rachel one last time before I shut my phone

After we ate breakfast Kevin and Denise decided to take Frankie too see a movie so they did. And we were at home bored watching repeats of F.R.I.E.N.D.S

"oOo this is a good episode this is when Monica proposes to Chandler it is really sweet" Rachel Said smiling

There was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" I said as I walked to the door and opened it and

"Hi" the girl said

"Uhh hey who are you looking for" I asked with a smile

"NICK duh" the girl said then I realized who it was

"Oh My Gosh you Miley Cyrus!" I said shocked

"Yeah I am and you are?" she said in a bratty attitude

"My name is Sarah" I said as Joe waked to the door

"Hey Miley" he said giving her a hug "I am guessing you have met Sarah" he said poking me

"Yeah I have" she said in a really sweet voice I knew she was putting on an act to suck up to the guys but they didn't notice

"Oh don't start that again Joey" I said as we walked into the living room I could tell nick was shocked that she was here

"Uhh...Hi...Miley" he said shocked he looked at Joe who was standing behind her and gave him a what-is-she-doing-here look he just shrugged

"hi nick" she said running up to him and giving him a big hug "Oh My God I have missed you so much!" she said

"Hi Kevin" she said giving him a quick hug "who's this?" she asked referring to Rachel

"oh this is Sarah she is living with us for a year or two and this is Rachel Sarah's BFF" he said putting his arm around Rachel

"oh Hi" she said in a kind of whatever tone

Nick gave me a Help-Me look "Uhh lets go shopping for our outfits" i said to Rachel but loud enough for everyone to hear

"Okay!" Rachel said

"guys we will be back soon" I said and I saw nick giving me a Get-Me-Out-Of-Here look I laughed than walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "come on lets go your mum messaged me before telling me that you have a interview with Oprah in two hours" I said

"Oh okay then sorry Miley you need to go we have to get ready then do an interview sorry" nick said

"Oh okay then bye Nicky" Miley said as she kissed him on the lips and walked out the door my heart sank my eyes started to water I quickly wiped away a tear before anyone could see it but I think Joe did because he gave me a big brotherly embrace I pulled away and mouthed thank-you to him he smiled nick looked at me and saw my read eyes

COMMENT/REVIEW  
COMMENT/REVIEW  
COMMENT/REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

my heart sank my eyes started to water I quickly wiped away a tear before anyone could see it but I think Joe did because he gave me a big brotherly embrace I pulled away and mouthed thank-you to him he smiled nick looked at me and saw my read eyes

"Sarah? What's wrong?" nick asked me I felt to sad to say anything so I just started walking upstairs.

"Wait Sarah!" nick shouted as he ran after me and pulled my wrist it didn't hurt "what's wrong, was it Miley?" he asked me

"No I just feel a little homesick" I made up a little lie I didn't want to say that I have feelings for him otherwise it would be really awkward

"Oh okay" Nick said as he gave me a tight embrace "call your mum she would love to hear from you" nick said with a smile his smile made my heart sink

"Okay thanks Nick" I said quickly then shut the door I didn't want to put up with him so I stayed in my room for a almost 4 hours until Rachel came to my door telling me her sister Kellie is coming to pick her up in an hour  
"Nick seems quiet downstairs" Rachel told me as I started playing my guitar  
"Really? cool" I said not really interested "listen to this"  
'Somethin' 'bout the way you move  
When you move that I love, love, love  
'somethin' 'bout the way you talk  
When you talk that I can't get enough, oh  
the way you say it's a beautiful day  
When the rain comes down, down, down  
down, down, down, down  
and I don't care if we don't go nowhere  
As long as you're around, 'round, 'round, yeah

"Wow, Sarah that is really deep" Rachel said looking at me  
"Who did you write that about" a voice asked me I looked up and saw nick standing there  
"Uhh, a person" I said I heard a car pull up "that must be your sister lets go see her I want to see her reaction when she meets these guys" I said and chuckled a little Rachel knew I wanted to get out of the room with nick so she agreed and we both walked out leaving nick in the room to think

NICKS POV

After Rachel and Sarah walked out I saw a little pink playboy diary it said Sarah's Diary "should I open it? It's only a little peep" I thought as I opened it to the first page and saw my name in a heart with a list which said:  
5 reasons why I like Nick  
1.He is funny  
2.Sweet  
3.Kind  
4.He listens  
5.Cute

COMMENT/REVIEW  
COMMENT/REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

NICKS POV

does she like me?why did she write this?She does!  
I ran downstairs and saw her walking to the car so I ran and pulled her towards me and gave her a soft but intense kiss it sent sparks through my body and hers hopefully we pulled away and I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear " I know you like me and I like you to" she pulled away from the hug Joe Kevin Rachel and her sister were looking at us with 'aww' faces on

"how'd did you know"she asked me with a serious face

"umm...lucky guess" I managed to get out of mu mouth I am not much of a lier

"Nick I know I've known you for 2 days but hurry up and tell me the truth" Se said with a bit of anger

"i kindofreadyourdiary" i said quickly hoping she wouldn't understand

"YOU WHAT??" Kevin,Joe,Rachel and her sister quickly walked inside as she said this "why would you do that nick!?"

"i am really sorry Sarah I didn't know it just said 5 things I like about Nick so I read them" I said kind of mad at myself for doing that "but if I didn't I wouldn't of found out you like me in that way"

"yeah, BUT you and Miley KISSED!" why would you still care about me when you can have her?" she asked I can see tears forming "she is so much prettier than me,has nicer eyes than me,probably kisses better than me"

"hold up, Miley is NOTHING compared to you, the only reason she likes me is cos of my looks,you like me for who I am not for how I look,and don't say your not cos you are BEAUTIFUL no matter what skanky clothes Miley wears you will be yourself and thats what I like about you you don't care about what people think,you have gorgeous blue eyes and yes your not as pretty as Miley you are prettier" I said as tears slowly slid down her cheeks i wiped them with my thumb "AND you are a WAY better kisser than Miley" I added and kissed her cheek

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,i do really like you Nick" Sarah said as she gave me a big hug

"i really like you to Sarah allot" I said as I gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand (in a nice way) and walked inside

"aww you two are so cute!" I heard Joe say in a girly girl voice as we walked into the living room

"oh shut it Joe" I said giving Sarah's hand a squeeze

"oOo Rachel and Nick Sitting in a tree K-I-S"Rachel got interrupted by Sara throwing a pillow at her

"don't even finish that" she said a little mad she is so cute when she's mad I chuckled

"anyway who's this?" I asked

"Oh thats Kelly Rachel's older sister she is 19" Sarah said "and she has a major crush on Kevin" she whispered to me we just cracked up laughing

"what are you two laughing at?" Kevin and Kelly asked us

"hmm,nothing, just things u know this and that" I said "lets go upstairs before they kill us" Sara added "good idea" I said as I started to run up stairs and into my room


	9. Chapter 9

"lets go upstairs before they kill us" Sara added "good idea" I said as I started to run up stairs and into my room

Sarah's POV

"wait wheres your mum and dad" I asked nick who is looking through some stuff

"they should be back tomorrow, they went to Sydney remember?" nick told me as he layed down next to me caressing my cheek with his thumb

"oh yeah woopsie" I said in a baby voice that made nick chuckle and I chuckled at the voice as well

"i am sorry about Joe he is very stupid sometimes" nick said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"its okay I am very stupid around people too, like Rachel,me and her do the most weirdest things I remember once we were walking down the street and with Kelly and Chantelle and we were really bored so we did crazy poses with crazy string on peoples lawn and when we woke up we were at the park so we ran home and as we were running we saw all the crazy sting over peoples lawn it was hilarious" I said laughing

"you are one crazy girl" nick said chuckling "i know this isn't very romantic but Sara will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me sweetly still caressing my cheek

"no," I could see the sad face nick had "i would love to" I looked at him again and smiled cheekily

"good" he said Kissing me softly but passionately I had chills up my spine I had goosebumps every time we kissed,hugged or even hold hands I got butterflies in my stomach. The kiss was soft but intense

KNOCK KNOCK

we quickly pulled away and I sat up "come in!" I said kinda yelled it but not to loud

we both looked at the door and saw Denise walk in "what are you two doing up here by yourself?" Denise asked us we blushed

"nothing" nick said

"just talking,laughing, usual"i added

"oh okay then well come downstairs we have a surprise for you" Denise said as she walked out the door

"okay" we said together

"lets go" Nick said standing up and reached for my hands to help me up

"Okay" I said our hands still intertwined as we walked downstairs and into the living room

"whats going on with you two" Paul asked us as he walked into the living room with paper in his hands

"well umm," I said nervous of how their going to react

"we are dating" nick told his mum and dad.

Rachel and Kellie were still here I am guessing Kevin and Joe forced them to stay longer I chuckled a little about how Joe made her stay but they are quite close they might be, no Rachel would of told me by now I think shook the thoughts out of my head as nick and I sat on the couch I sat on his lap cos there was no room to sit the couches were filled.

"thats fine but just don't hurt her Nick" Denise said scared that if they break up her friendship with Rachel will be over

" I could never do that" Nick replied to his mum

"good now as you know in the summer we have the burning up tour right,?" Paul asked us and everyone nods "we have interviews in Australia so we are going to be doing a little tour around Australia stopping in, Sydney,Melbourne,Canberra,Perth,Hobart,Brisbane,Darwin and Adelaida. What do you think about that?"

"OMG yay! I get to see my friends again" I said a little to excited I fell off nicks lap "Ouch!" Joe just cracked up Kevin and Paul chuckled a little Denise had a smile on her face and nick tried not to laugh as he helped me up

"are you okay?" he asked me looking deep into my eyes

"yeah I'm fine, Just a little but of a soar head" I said then nick picked me up bridal style and placed me on the couch while I saw Denise go and get some ice

"thank you" I whispered in nicks ear

"your more than welcome" He whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek

"here you go" Denise said handing me a ice pack but before I could even grab it nick took it

"thank you Denise" I said

"your welcome sweetie" she said with a smile on her face about how nick is looking after me so well

"where does it hurt?" nick asked me with concern in his voice

"at the back" nick put the ice where he thought I was talking about

"there?" he asked

"yep" I replied giving nick a quick kiss on the cheek he smiled at me he is just so cute when he smiles

"when is the tour dad?" Joe asked

"Umm, We leave on Wednesday, so two days" Paul said looking at his sheet

"can the girls come?" Kevin asked

"Sarah will be coming,but with Rachel and Kellie I'm not sure depends on what there parents say" Paul said looking up and looking at us he just smiled

"hey Rachel,Kellie lets go see you mum and dad" I said with a smile

"okay do you guys want to come?" Kellie asked

"umm okay then" the guys said together

I took the icepack off my head and stood up

" you okay babe?" nick asked me with a sweet smile

"yeah I'm fine" I said and reached for his hand

"we will be back soon mum dad" Kevin said

" who's driving?" Rachel asked us

"i Will!" Joe said

"NO, rember the time you crashed the tour bus?!" Kevin and nick said together

"haha yeah that was funny" Joe said happily

"i'll drive' Kevin said I am more happier that he is driving instead of Joe

Comment/Review

please tell me what you think I really want to know


	10. Chapter 10

"I am so glad you're driving Kevin I don't think I could trust Joe's driving, no offence Joe" I joked sitting in the middle seat with nick

"Ha-ha nice Sarah" Kellie laughed

"Hello, I am still in the car" Joe yelled from the back

"We know" Nick and I said in union

We just on talked and laughed all the way to Rachel and Kellie's house once we got out we walked to the door and went in.

"Kayell" I yelled

"Sarah?" she yelled walking out of the kitchen and pulled me into a hug "hello sweetie how have you been?" she asked me

"I've been good how about you?" I asked

"Alright just cleaning up who are these boys?" Kayell asked referring to Joe, Kevin and Nick

"Oh well that's Joe, Kevin and my boyfriend Nick" I smiled and held nicks hand

"Oh well it's nice to meet you boys" Kayell replied

"Nice to meet you too" The guys said in union

"Kayell I was wondering if it's okay with you if the girls could come on tour with the boys and I" I asked hopefully  
"Will there be adult supervision?" she asked

"Yep, our parents and our manager" Kevin butted in

"Well there isn't any reason I could say no so..." she took a deep breath and looked at them "That should be fine" she smiled and Rachel and Kellie ran up Kayell and hugged her

"Thank you mum!!!" they shouted I looked at Nick and laughed Kayell invited us all in for a coffee and a drink. Kevin, Joe, Rachel and Kellie went into the kitchen and Nick and I went for a walk to the beach which is a couple of blocks away.

"So I guess everyone is paired up huh?" i asked

"I guess so, I get the best girl though" he smiled intertwining our fingers together

"Aww your so sweet" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder "I got the best guy as well"


	11. Chapter 11

We walked the rest of the way to the beach in silence not san awkward one but a comfortable silence. Once we got there and sat down I leaned my head agent's nicks shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Nick, can I ask you something?" I asked moving my head so I can look into his gorgeous chocolate eyes

"Yeah shoot" he replied rubbing my waist.

"How is it like having diabetes?" I spoke playing with his dog-tag "I mean don't you wish sometimes you never had it?"

"sometimes it gets really hard when my sugar level is high but other than that it's not that bad, I mean once you get use to it, it's perfectly fine, instead of thinking 'why me?' you got to think 'why not me?' it's something god planned and everything happens for a reason." He smiled squeezing my waist

"it's amazing how you keep on top of your diabetes, so many girls look up to you because of it, how you do all of thins and not get caught up in fame I will have no idea" Nick chuckled at my sentence

"With you by my side I think I will survive, you will keep me from having a big head" he smiled and kissed the top of my head I smiled at his comment. He moved away from me for a moment then took his medical id tag off

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously he looked at me and smiled and slid his dogtag around my neck.

"Know even when were away and when you go back and start living back at home I will always be there with you" he smiled and softly brushed his lips over mine which sent tingles through my body.

"Don't you need this?" I asked still mesmerized in the kiss

"No it's alright I have a spare one stress less babe" he replied

"What if people see me wearing it?" I asked. Shit I never thought of that what will happen all his fans will get pissy shit and then we will never get any privacy oh crap, crap, crap!

He stood up and looked around "I don't see anyone"

I laughed "god you're a doof" I laughed standing up

Nick held out his hand "may I have this dance" he asked putting on a fake posh accent

I smiled "certainly" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and we started dancing with no music

We spent almost an hour down there mucking around dancing and just enjoying each other's company. I realized that I was falling for Nick harder than I assumed. This is bad. Really bad what if he finds someone else which he likes better, then our friendship will be ruined! And my heart will be shattered! Oh shit!

"We better go back home everyone is probable wondering where we are" I sighed standing up from the sand

"Yeah we better go" he replied standing up with me and entwining our hands as we started to walk back to Rachel's house

It was a quiet walk back we didn't really say much. Just caught in each other's company


End file.
